Trapped
by Vash Sommers a.k.a S.Walker
Summary: two orphans,Ash AKA Vash and Rin,are whisked away from new york 2006 to Shambala 1916 and are set off on an adventure which asks them if they want to go home or stay forever for love. Vash has trouble keeping her anger.Rin is just plain annoying. R&R.
1. Prolgue

Trapped 1

Prologue

A: Hello and welcome to our Fullmetal alchemist story.

R: hi, our fan fiction is the shiz.

A: Ass-Anyway my name is Ashley Sommers A.K.A Vash and this is my assine friend cohort partner in crime Rin jesu-

R: NO, MY LAST NAME IS **JESUS! M**UHAHAHAHAHA!

A: Okay we get the point-idiot-Anyway we are going to write a fan fic.

R: well, no shit fucktard! YES, it is an FMA fan fic and it is a true story.

A: you fucking retard it is not a true fucking story what are you high!

R: yes I am, anyway the background of the story is we both lost our parent when we were very young.

A: I had an older brother and we got separated and sent to different orphanages.

R: I am fifteen and Vash is seventeen or eighteen I have no clue she doesn't tell anyone.

A: with good reason, you idiot NEVER shut up, midgets.

R; Vash, calm yourself. Anyway I stumbled upon FMA due to my hatred of milk, organized religions and-

A: you're a fuckin MIDGET! I'm FIVE NINE.

R: SHUDDUP!

A: This side of the story is in my point of view.  
R: 'sigh' so continuing we ran away from the orphanage and live with Vash's brother, Cracker Jack!

A: no his name is Uncle Jackie the cracker.

R: yes, so we go to high school in New York and HATE IT. I'm a freshman

A: and I'm a senior.

R: we are actually pretty damn smart but, my reason for getting bad grades is ADD and only taking interest in rocket science and mechanics.

A: and mine is I'm bored.

R: Jack lives in a little two bedroom apartment.

A: which SUCKS!

R: The one thing in our life that we both love is-

A&R: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

P.S descriptions of characters

Ashley- long black hair down to her lower back, always worn down with blue bangs, black onyx eyes and a hot temper. Really tall and loves to wear her black jeans. She also wears a grey tank top with her long black trench coat (Like Vash's in Trigun) and she's VERY negative plus hot headed. And she will kick you in the ass with her combat boots.

Rin- Has Bright orange hair worn in two braids down the back down to her shoulder blades. She wears a black t-shirt that's baggy, yet shows her womanly features. She also has stunning blue eyes and she is very small and sickly. She wears olive green cargo pants that hang down around her hips with chains. She is very hyper, wild and sometimes doesn't think things out. She wears black converse high tops. She hates milk but, kind of doesn't care about being short. She thinks being short makes her who she is. She is also an atheist but, people don't understand how she and Vash became friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking out of the New York PS12 was like a godsend. Of course I am an atheist. My heavy combat boots made soft clanking noises as I followed my friend Rin out of school.

"FREEDOM!" she yelled laughing insanely spinning around like an idiot and throwing her fist into the air.

"Still daydreaming I see, Rin." I said in my depressed dark voice. Rin spun around and put her hands on her back. She leaned forward on her heels. I'm hoping she would fall back and she tells me.

"Of course! Unlike you, I like to dream of better things instead of dreading on what's wrong with my life." She gave off a laugh. I walked out of the dark depressing school and shook my head, my blue bangs following my head movements slowly. I gave her a small smile and she turned her heel and skipped merrily towards my brother's apartment. I shoved my hands in my black coat and followed.

Most people would say that I am a sadist but I'm not. I just enjoy watching people fall on their faces, so every time I see Rin ready to fall I hold my breath and wait for the right moment to laugh. Of course it rarely happen but we're still friends to the end.

Rin was a little ways a head waving at me to hurry up. But I choose to make her wait. "COME ON VASH. EPISODE 17 IS ON I DON'T WANT TO MISS FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST." Or Ed for that matter. Ed her favorite character, mine of course is Roy.I don't why but I think fire is sexy.

Rin ran up the three flights of steps to apart. 305 like it were nothing. I step on the steel step and you'd hear metal against metal. When I reach the last step and open the door, Rin skips into the room like she was high.

"Hey, Jack!" She yells running through the small two-bedroom apartment. He turned and gave her the family look. I walked in right at this Kodak moment. Of course you could always see she had a thing for my brother.

"Hey, Vash did Rin step in someone's patch of weed today or did u just give her sugar." I gave him my usual look and walked into our bedroom. Rin hopped in like a rabbit on weed after me.

Rin jumped onto her bed as I walked over to the TV to turn it on. While Rin waited for FMA she pulled out her notebook and sharpie to continue making the transmutation circle from episode 50.

"Your STILL working on that." I stated smoothly. She smiled stupidly and nodded. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on my black NBC comforter.

"It helps me dream and gives me hope." She said as I roll my eyes. "I wish Shambala was real and we could go and help sighs Ed." I roll my eyes again.

" I can't believe you like the shrimp. Now Roy…" I stop because of Rin's giggling. I'm not the type to go all mushy over a guy. I stand up to turn the TV up.

" You like the flamer." she sang annoyingly just as the beginning of FMA began. She began laughing not noticing my approach to her. I conked her in the head hard with my fist. She, of course, exaggerates and rolls on the floor.

"Owie…" She began to get to her knee with her head in her hands. "Whydah do that?" she said in the voice everyone thought was cute, I just thought it was annoying. I sat on the bed against the wall, ignoring her and closed my eyes. I fell into a dream .

I woke up feeling a little sore on my back like I was dropped. I turned over to Rin with my hazy eyes and saw her covered in blood.

"RIN, YOUR COVERED IN BLOOD, WHAT HAPPENED?" I stopped before I said more and looked around. "Where the FUCK are we?" I said in a odd voice between bewildered and my normal dark voice.

"You don't know," She said darkly hugging her knees. "You can't tell by the trees or, the gashes on my body." I gave her a worried look as she continued. "I felt as if I was going to die, all the worlds information was pouring into my skull I am one of the only people to see, The gate." I looked at her with shock and major disbelief. She stood up angrily as I shook my head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said angrily.

"WHY WOULD I KID ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!' She screamed at me, and then fell down dizzy like from blood lose. I glided over and picked her up. A little upset about the fact that my coat was getting blood on it but more upset about her condition. What happened, why was I not able to protect my friend? The only person to really care about me since I was 12.

"If were where I think we are I know where to go." I began to run with Rin in my arms toward the opening of the forest. My lanky body (if I don't mind myself saying) could easily be maneuvered through the narrow entrance.

We came out onto a light brown dirt road. There it was. Winry's house stood there just as we thought with the sign Rockbell automail. I ran down the street towards the house. I stomped up Winry's steps and slammed on the door. Winry answered and she looked confused but it quickly changed.

"What the hell?" she said in a shocked tone. It seemed to me like a bad case of Déjà vu. "Bring her in here." She told me waving me inside.

She led me into the infirmary and motioned for me to put Rin down on the bed. I cooperated.

"We have some bandages and alcohol to clean her up wait here." Winry said running out of the room. I knew she was smiling and it made me mad. "It really did happen." I knew it was. I wanted to say something completely sarcastic but it wouldn't come out. I put my hand on my chin.

"How are we going to get home?" I hung my head low. She stared at me with disbelief.

"The point is NOT to go home," She said happily. I looked at her oddly. "We get to live our dreams now, don't you understand." I get it.

I grinned. "Oh my god your right!" I spun around quickly with my hands on my head. "WE DON'T WANNA AND WE CAN'T GO HOME!"

"Where in the world did you live not being able to go home?" I turned to see Winry in the doorway holding bandages, a damp rag and a bottle of clear liquid. She hung her head.

"Have you ever heard of the gate?" she asked. Winry let out a gasp.

"My friend Edward told me about that a few days ago before he left, but he said only a few people have seen it." She said confused. I looked at Rin tears were streaming down her face joining the blood.

"We're from the other side." As Rin said this Winry's jaw dropped.

"That can't be true Ed said no one knew what was on the other side." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're standing here aren't we dip-shit." I mumbled knowing they didn't hear me.

"Then we will go tell him what is." A huge, Vash knows what I am thinking, smile went across Rin's face and Winry smiled too. I was in hell. But maybe hell would be fun as long as I have my gun.

She went over and started to wipe off the cuts, clean them and bandage them. The whole time they talked about, what her name was, who was Ed and about everything Rin needed to know. I stood against the wall lighting a cigarette I was glad to have.

When she was finished she stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. I took out of one of my various pockets a small needle used for helping Rin with her heart problems. As I cleaned it with alcohol Winry let out a gasp. I enjoyed it because it wall hilarious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?" she screamed at me. Rin smiled to reassure her, but my grin seemed to frighten her.

"Nothing I've got heart problems, luckily me and Vash are the same blood type." I pulled my sleeve up and stuck the needle in my arm wincing not from the pain of the needle but of a pain in my back. I grabbed Rin's arm as I pulled out the needle and stuck it in her arm. I released the blood and cleaned the needle and put it back in my pocket. I turned to go find my half smoked cigarette.

"See, No harm done." I heard Rin tell Winry and she let out a sigh of relief.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" I turned now having the cigarette in my mouth taking a deep hit.

"We're going to central." I turned to her abruptly coughing on a bit of smoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Winry sighed," You are just like Ed, can't sit still." More then you know, idiot, I though cruelly.

"But, at least I don't have a ferocious napoleon complex." Rin grinned then realized what she said and smacked her hand to her mouth. Winry raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" she asked smirking. Rin shrugged.

"I don't know?" Rin answered slapping on a pathetic smile Winry smirked back at Rin but soon let it go. I stood up and gave Winry a polite smile and straightened up my coat to a more comfortable condition around the searing pain in my back.

"Well we better be heading out." I said getting angry at Winry's bubbly personality. Winry gave us a worried and concerned look. I moved slightly and pain shot up my back as I accidentally grunted from it.

"Thanks Winry, but I couldn't possibly impose; I mean you've already cleaned me up and everything." Winry laughed a little as I let out a sigh of relief of not having to stay with her. She bugged me. I don't know why, but she irks me.

"That's where you're not like Ed, he would have already eaten all my food and fallen asleep on the couch by now. NO, I insist you should stay." Rin sighed as I tensed. Rin smiled childishly. You've got more to learn bout us Winry. I'm not one to take 'bubbly' people nicely. I thought darkly.

"Alright you win." Rin said. I was going to strangle her, literally. Winry smiled and clasped her hands together prancing out of the room and into the kitchen. Before she even knew what was happening I gripped my long fingers around her neck.

"Why the hell did you say we would stay?" I hissed angrily into her ear. I dropped her and she fell to the floor coughing up blood.

"OH SHIT! NOT NOW!"I screamed as I ran over to her. I got to my knees ignoring the pain in my back. I kept apologizing for strangling her. She looked up at me with blood trickling down her mouth.

"It's not your fault, it's my parents' genetics." I looked at the ground depressingly.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm the one who caused the blood to come on." I said sadly.

"It's not your fault it's just the excitement from being in Shambala, the-" I hugged my knees to my chest.

"And do you even remember your parents." I asked darkly. I saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"No, not at all but, I really don't care you know it helps me move on. Not being able to remember I mean." She laughed. . I gave her a crooked smile at her feeble attempt to make me feel better. My parents were shot in front of me when I was 12. I wish I could forget the pain in their faces as they fell. I still have the gunshot scar on my left shoulder.

Rin grabbed the rag Winry used earlier and began to clap her hands, "Now time to clean up this mess." Rin placed her palms on the in the puddle to wipe it up, but as soon as she did a flash of bright light and everything was clean.

The color from Rin's face was demolished. Rin turned to me as my color feel to the floor. We stared at each other and burst out laughing. I stoipped as soon as I heard foot steps. ( I have very keen hearing).

"You guys ok, I heard yelling a few minutes ago." As soon as Winry said this Rin turned to me giving me a look telling me not to say it. Like I would. I think she is nuts. Rin turned and gave one of her bows.

"Thanks again for letting us stay" Rin said giving her a weak smile as I made quiet gagging noises that unfortunately Winry didn't hear.

"No problem, at least you're not eating me out of house and home." She gave off a giddy laugh making me gag louder. Winry gave us a crooked smile. "You're gonna have to sleep in Ed and al's room cause they declared the only guest room as their room, well Ed did."

As soon as yuck… Winry said Ed Rin's face turned red.. I leaned and whispered "someone's turning into a stalker." Rin turned to me and glared. Just as she did Winry say the blush and smirked.

"I get the feeling you know or have a thing for Ed." She said smoothly. She gasped turning at least fifty shades darker. I started cracking up wildly at her expression.

"Well He's like famous …uhh yeah and he's …well cool and… CUTE!" Rin covered her mouth and even if I didn't think it was possible she turned redder. As her face turned redder I burst out laughing, ignoring the pain in my back.

"DON"T TELL HIM!" I shrieked. Winry shook her hand in front of her and between gasp she made out. "Don't worry I won't." Rin let out a gasp of relief as she said this. "You guys should take up your stuff," she looked around the room confused. "If you have anything." She said scratching her head. "It's the first door on the left up the stairs." We nodded and she walked out of the room. Rin turned back to me to see her 'my chemical romance' shoved violently in her face.

"Here." I said looking down at the ground. "I found it by you when you were hurt." She gave me her a goofy grin and skipped up the stairs. I followed.

There it was the doorway to where there was something to sleep on.

"Oh come on Rin!" I said getting annoyed. She jumped slightly noticing I was there leaning against the wall slyly, one of my favorite past times. She glared at me.

"Well I'm sorry I have been on the verge of gaining one of my dreams for the very first time, you know Vash my life had been spiraling downward since the time I was born," Rin snapped clenching her fists in fury and anger. "And finally I have just been thrown where I have always wanted to be and now I have the chance to start over."

I was surprised and taken back. "I have to admit I was very calm and sweet until you pissed me off. When I was angry everyone who knew me would hide."

"Sorry." I mumbled annoyed but, that wasn't new. She walked into the sunny room proudly, me following me rolling my eyes.

She sat on the wooden floor of the room quietly and motion for me to sit on the neatly made bed. I was confused..

"You sleep there." She said sweetly. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"No way, you're fuckin idiot"

"But-"

"No buts! YOU WENT THROUGH THE FUCKING GATE AND ONLY TWO PEOPLE KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT IS!" She let a defeated sigh and shrugged getting up slowly and sitting next to me on the bed, hugging her backpack.

She unzipped her backpack and emptied the contents. An I-pod shuffle , Black lining that had peeled off her jacket that she most likely threw into the bag, a few broken pencils and used pens, a pair of head phone that had their own volume, Digital camera (mine) and lastly two solar powered walkie-talkies(with solar batteries so at night they work.) She threw me my digital camera and one of the WTs (walkie-talkies) She smirked and shook her WT in my face as I set my stuff on the bedside table. She was pissing me off to no end.

"And you said these were stupid." She said in a mocking tone as I glared at her. Believe me they were very stupid when we bought them well actually I bought them.

"It's 5:30." I said seeming annoyed but, shook it off and looked at she with a smile. "Watcha wanna do?" I asked she just shrugged tiredly. She grabbed her I-pod (with the headphones) and lining and she lit up and ran out the door.

I ran down the stairs following the freaky midget.

"WINRY? I'M GOIN OUTSIDE!" She yelled before running to the side of the pastel yellow house I was hot on her trail. She turned around and smiled giddily.

"Time for some alchemy." She said with a wild laugh I threw her and awkward glare and opened my mouth but she stopped me.

"Wait, what element do you have strong ties to?" She asked politely knowing it was fire for me. I am a crazy pyro. I gave her a wild grin that scared her a little bit. Which is always my plan.

"FIRE!" I screamed with and insane laugh. She took the lining and laid it on the ground spreading it out. She clapped her hands and placed the on the shiny black cloth. A bright blue light came from the spot she had touched and when she looked back.

There wear two black gloves and a puddle of water. She took out her silver sharpie and drew two neat little fire transmutation circles on the top side and handed them to me. They were a pair of Roy gloves only black for me. I took them and slipped them on amazed by the alchemical power she supplied.

"Must've been the gate." She said quietly. I looked down at the puddle a confused.

"OH, that's from the material I took away all the moister so the cloth would spark." She said proudly. I looked to Rin, "What about you?" I said nodding towards her.

"Well you know how I love high places and the wind in my hair?" I nodded "well I gonna try wind, so Vashinator I challenge you in an alchemy fight. Just for practice. I nodded and smirked walking about fifty feet away from her.

"READY!"she yelled

"SET!"

"GO!" we both yelled and ran straight towards each other. I snapped my fingers and set a whip of flames to Rin.The shield Rin created to redirected my flames and I snapped again and this one broke the shield and burnt her shoulder. I sent another wave of flames and she clapped her hands and sent a huge wave of wind blowing it out of her way along with me. I slid a little when I landed and brushed my coat off.

This continued for about another hour or so and it ended when we both collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

"GUYS! DINNER!" Winry called from the front door. I got up but stopped pain began to surge through my body with shudders. I looked to make sure no one saw me. And followed Rin inside.

"FOOD! YAY!" Rin immediately started gobbling up food as I at mine delicately afraid Winry might've poisoned me. Rin talked about stuff Winry thought she had no clue about like the Ishbalin massacre and city names.

"hey, where's the famous pinoko Rockbell" Rin asked arrogantly. Winry pouted,

"She went to rush valley without me!" she whined. She stretched her arms a yawned.

"well if you don't mind after I help Winry clean up this mess I gonna hit the hay." I stood up bottling the pain in my back.

"I'm doing that now." I said smugly turning to leave the room. I trudged up the steps and walked into the room. I went quickilly to the bathroom and peal part of my coat of revealing my black tank top and black rose tattoo on my fore arm.

I turned around and saw blood trickle from the semi-large opening in my shirt. I saw a piece of what seemed wood sticking out of my back. I grabbed the piece of wood and bit my lip as I pulled it out. It broke midway out. Pain shooting up my back and down my leg. I breathed heavily as I threw the bloodied stick in the sink.

"Oh god Ash how are you going to get out of this one." I said aloud to myself. I pulled my coat back on ignoring the pain that was worse then before and walked out into the bed room. I threw pillows and blankets on the floor and laid down carefully and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"DAMMIT WINRY! I WANNA SLEEP!"

"EDWARD YOU CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"SOMEONES ALREADY UP THERE!" The screaming woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I sat up without pain, happily I stretched and pain shot through my leg. I turned to make sure Rin didn't see me but she was gone, to follow the booming voices downstairs.

"SCREW THIS, I'M GOING FOR A WALK!"I heard the door slam. I decided to walk down stairs. When I got halfway down I saw Alphonse Elric and nodded a 'hi' to him.

"What was that about?" I heard Rin ask Winry. "He's just grumpy and angry but I seems like something's bugging him, he didn't eat." She looked at her feet and sighed, "But, come on lets get some breakfast!" she pranced into the kitchen and then Rin finally noticed Al and put out her hand for a shake.

"Hello, My names Rin, you must be Alphonse!" he took her hand and shook it happily as I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet you!" I smiled "well, time to eat, IM STARVED!" Rin pranced into the area with the food. I thought I'd die. She gets pretty annoying sometimes but shes been with me since the beginning of …Well, me.

As soon as she sat down, Rin gobbled everything insight. I don't even think she notice me and Al walk in the room.

"Well I guess I was wrong," Winry said looking at Rin with a sweat drop, "she is gonna eat us out of house and home."

When Rin finished I noticed I hadn't eaten anything. I think she noticed too.

"Vash aren't you hungry?" She asked concerned. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said in the only way my voice would go. I felt tired and I think I lost too much of my blood. It felt as if every move i mad was painful and making me dizzy.

Rin helped Winry clean up and I noticed she kept looking at the door waiting for Ed I suppose.

"I'm gonna go look for him." Rin said after putting her hair back into braids She looked over to Winry who was sitting in a chair reading a book on auto-mail. It was about an hour after we ate. She threw Rin disapproving look but eventually gave in.

"Just don't get lost." Rin grabbed my sleeve of my trench coat waking me from my nap and basically dragged me out the door.

Rin's feet made a puff of smoke when she stepped down. I walked down the steps slowly for my leg was oddly hurting me. Rin threw me a concerned look..

"Vash are you okay?" Rin asked as I actually winced a little. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said quietly.

About one hundred yards away the pain grew ferocious in my leg. It was throbbing so bad I couldn't help but stagger.

"Vash?" Rin said in a concerned voice as I stopped and bet over, groaning in pain. Suddenly I lost all control of my body. The pain I was trying to keep away came back with full force. I didn't know who I was but I knew I was in pain. A black abbiss surroundered me and nothing was there but pain.

"VASH!" I heard a name being as I felt hot tears run down my face. I heard a plop beside me and someone shook me with tremendous force.

"DAMMIT ASHLEY SOMMERS, ANSWER ME!" The girl screamed my name. Something happened, like a flash the painful memories of my past broke through. The pain was the same as in my leg as from the gunshot. I remembered whom it was who was calling me. Rin. My only friend. The person I swore to protect with my life. And I was dying know. Why cause of my selfish pride. I should of told her.I should have to her I was in pain. I thought I would never leave her alone.

My body was lifeless. I was dead. But something told me to hold on to my pain. Is it what kept me going? I tried to open my eyes but my body wouldn't answer. It was like my brain completely shut off. Now I was pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I screamed but no words came out of my mouth. I felt someone pick me up. I couldn't tell whom. But I was trying to focus on Rin's voice, which seemed to be farther way then before.

"Rin, no. God. I don't want to leave her. She'll be worse off without me. I have to be there for her. I can't die now. Please. I'll do anything." I yelled at no one in particular. Maybe god, if he really fucking existed. I opened my eyes to find my-self somewhere bright. I looked around to see a tall woman with long black hair like mine and a man also tall and lanky. My parents stood before me. Exactly the way they were before they were killed. I reached out my hand for them but they wouldn't take it.

"Ash, My daughter. It is not yet your time to be with us." My mother said in her quiet voice.

"Why is it that every time I get to see you its always cut short? Why did you leave me? Why?" I felt tears streaming down my face like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry, we love you Ashley. Take care." My father's voice was deep and majestic. I looked up to see everything fade to black. I was alone. Again. Like I had been for my whole life. But I wasn't always alone. I had Jack and Rin.

Rin with her goofiness. She is the one who saved me the most. Of course I would never give her the rights to know. But I think she knows any way. I smiled. But I was still standing in the black abyss. Jack my idiotic brother whom i thought abandoned me when our parents died. But he was another person who saved me, from myself.

"VASH!" I heard Rins voice still distant but I could hear it.

"VASH!" I heard it again now only a whisper.

I heard the mummers of Winry and the doctor saying the gash in my back got infected and spread to my right leg. Now that my back was under control, my leg, unfourtunally was to be amputated. Great. Now I am definitely going to get auto-mail. I am not going to be a fucking cripple. Hell no.

"Why Vash? Why now? It supposed to be the other way around, you are the strong one." I heard Rin say.FUCK! I wanted to get up and laugh at her and say, " Do you really think I am going to leave your silly ass her in Shambala by your self. Your fuckin crazier then I thought. We're in this together." But I couldn't. I was stuck, so to speak. I was between conciseness and nothing. I had to listen to everybody to keep my self-stable.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah we first met in an orphanage, The headmaster was beating me for, oh I can't even remember, well anyway Vash came over and almost hurled this guys across the room, she put him near death. After that I followed her everywhere and we have been friends since." I remember. The asshole was picking on Rin for being short. I was 15,I don't remember. I think at the time. So I beat the shit out of him. She was new. But she stuck by my side like chick to its mother. I never bothered to tell her that I did that for every child there but I enjoyed having her there. I can remember the all tests I put her up to. I always ended up fishing her out of the bad turnouts.

"You should get some sleep."

"HEY! WHATS SO FUNNY!" I heard Rin snapped.

"Whatever you are thinking it shows up on your face." That was true. Anything she had to say I always knew before she spoke. Like the whole stalker thing. She like Ed way to much. Scary.Its like saying you'd screw some guy cause he was hot.

"SO, you know I was thinking you're a pipsqueak

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT HE COULD JUGGLE ATOMS?" I'm bleeding from the ears.Gotta be Edward It was hard not to. He only yelled in my FUCKING ear.

"You…" I laughed to my self. It was Rin way of flirting. Annoying them so they think she is cute. Well anytime she did that I thought she looked retarded. But all the guys were afraid of me back in New York. I had a bad reputation.

Everything was quiet. I had regained some type of movement. I was glad and not. I heard everything WAY to clearly. Like I could her Winry from the other room turn a book page. The only reason I know why it was in another room because the pipes in the wall.

A couple hours later I heard Rin come in the room.

"Hey Vash," I heard Rin in a quiet voice.

. "I feel like it's my fault all this happened you know" She paused. "I wanted to get away from everything and look how it ended up." Again she paused. "Hey, do you remember that time when you got sick and I sang for you and you felt better?" Oh great she is going to sing.

"I'm so tired of being here… Suppressed by all my childish fears... And if you have to leave , I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here…

And it won't leave me alone." I felt a pang of sorrow. We used to sing to each other when we were kids to help one another when each of us was sick.Which usually was her.

"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have… All of me" I felt tear come to my eyes but never broke.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating life. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me," I felt my fingers move and I tried to reach up and grab her hand but my body would not allow me too. The more she sang the more i wanted to fall back into the blackness. Because then I would only thing of my pain and not the sorrow and misery I was causing her. I wanted to punch through a Fucking wall and maybe jump out a window.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight awayall of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years But you still have,All of me" I want to kill her. This is not a song for me. I am the one to save her not vise versa.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along!" "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these yearsbut you still have,all of me…" I felt Rin's head by my mid waist. At that point I noticed my trench coat was gone and all I had on was my sports bra and shorts. ( I wear shorts over my underwear and under my pants. My pants you never see anyway. The are like 4 sizes to big.)

"You have great singing voice" I heard Ed's voice. Fuck Me sideways. He ruins every thing. I was just about to fall asleep and the rat sized bastard comes in. Ah shit.

"We're transporting her to Centrals hospital; the doctors here can't help her." Are you kidding me! "And it may still take a few weeks for her to recover, then Winry will come and give her auto-mail."

Fuck me sideways.(never in the litteral term.). The doctor back home don't want to see me because I tried to stab them with the needle in stead on them trying to get it in my arm

"Don't worry, I know I don't know you all that well, but I'm here for you." GAG ME!What a suck up. He likes her and I don't even have to see it in his face. I bet he is blushing now. "I know what you're going through."

Oh god this sucks. Now i have to listen to these idiots mush over each other. Gag.


	5. Chapter 4

I guess i was sleeping in a way. But I felt that the reason this happened to me was because i deserved it. All the shit things I did to people. I mean I am what, nineteen years old. Just graduated and is about to turn twenty and have no life ahead of me. Now I am stuck in fucking Shambala and had my leg chopped because I hate being weak.I'm to proud.

Am I really that bad a person?

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around confused at were I was. Then it hit me in a flash. All the past events that happened. My pain semi ceased and I relaxed but knowing I didn't have a leg anymore kindof sucked.

"Oh, your awake." said the Doctor dude. He walked over to my side and stared at my breast for a second then proceeded to asked dumb, assine questions.

"How do you feel?"

"How the fuck do you think I feel? I don't have a fucking leg!" I yelled. You know what he did, he told me to calm down.

"You know what?" i asked quietly and calm.

"What is it?" he replied writing notes on some clipboard.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! LET ME GO!" I roared as the doctor tried to give me a seditive. Suddenly Rin burst through the door. I was so pissed I all I could do was yell and let it all out.

"Damnit Rin, KEEP OFF ME OR I'LL HOP ONE LEGGED AND KICK YOUR ASS!" She backed away into a corner like a small animal. Then I heard laughing and Edward the midget walked in.

"Suddup Midget, this doesn't concern you." I saw his expression change and his face turn red in anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A BEAN SPROUT?" he screamed like a banshe. I felt a pang of guilt but that was quickly overrun my sarcasism and fury.

"You can't be a bean sprout." I saw his face calm a bit. I smirked. I wanted him to calm down because its my job to cause pain to that dude as payback for not letting me sleep.

(FLASH BACK)

"Wow she is kindof cute." I heard edward say and annoyance shot through my poor skull as I tried to sleep.

(end off flash back)

In less then seconds after I saw his face lighten up I snorted, " You're way too short." He started screaming and ranting on about not calling him short and I sound like mus- something. I noticed his anger was taking control of him and he was about to attack me when Rin (of course) jumped in and grabbed him under his arm and say something into his her that made him blush.

"Birds of a feather flock together." I muttered.

"Rin!" Ed yelled in an odd tone.

"Oh just leave her alone." I said like nothing happened.

"You mean like you did." I sat still not moving at all. I felt like something shattered. He was right, that little whinny bastard was right. Because of my pride and not wanting Rin to worry. I almost die and Rin either way got hurt. I sat like that for hours until I heard the door creak and Rins giddy sill self bumbled in. I smiled and saw her goofy grin appear happily on her face.

For some odd reason all I wanted to do was appolgize to her.To say that I was sorry for all the pain I caused her but it wouldn't come out. I just sat there nodding a smiling at the stupid things she said about what happened. I felt a little tired and Rin decided to hop off like a kangaroo. I really don't understand why I am like this. Why I am so sarcastic and cold toward people. I have been this way since my parents death. But she is the only person that i remember having stayed arounded me after I cursed at, punched, and basically put through hell.

I guess she was lonely or just stupid. I do have to admitt she helped me change. I mean, I am still kind of rude and sarcastic but I am who I am. But is that enought to protect her? I mean she is like a sister to me. I would die for her. I would die for Jack too. I miss him. and The one person in the world I would never die for is that fucking shrimp.My ears are still ringing. GRRR...

It was about 1:00 that i decided to sneek out. I felt that I had to get out of there and burn something. I grabbed a firm hand on to the side of the bed and stood up. The vacant spot we my right leg should have been felt odd. My shorts wer only being held up by the alastic waist band. (that always fell down we i wore the with TWO legs.) I readjusted my tank top to were it wasn't spun around my body twice.

I leaned on the table with my coat and rumagged through the various pockets for my lighter, lighter fluid and proceeded to lean andscoot my way out of the room silently. I looked into the living room and saw Rin reading a book. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and walked...well hopped out the house. Gently shutting the door behind me. I have to admitt that hopping on one leg is fun but fucking annoying. After about twenty minutes of hopping I reached the woods unnoticed.

It was easier to travel through the trees because I could lean on them.I was getting tired when i stummbled in to a small clearing were a large tree was cut down. I sat down and began playing with my lighter. I focused on the burning fire and tried not to think about that fucking midgets words. But how could I not? I did leave her alone.

"What does that shrimp know? What does he know?" I mummbled to no one. Shit, thats what he knows. "DAMNIT!" I screammed standing up violently. As I fell down hard on the cold ground, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rin was sitting in a pile of dry leaves. I reached out my hand to her.

"Vash, whats wrong?" she asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Nothing, don't worry 'bout it." I stared down at were my leg should be. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked in a worried tone. I shrugged and nodded.I smirked.

"You score with the midget yet?"i said grinning. Her face turned strawberry the a million times redder.

"No, not at all, he hasn't even talked to me since yesterday." she slightly stuttered. I burst out laughing.

"Your...Face...says...different!"I spat in between my hysterical laughing.

"HEY, HE KISSED ME!" she yelled, immediately slapping her hand to her mouth and turning redder, I stopped laughing.

"We should get back before the tincan, bean sprout and barbie get worried." I paused."but first i have to do this before i forget." I tossed some dirt onto the tree stump next to me and made a quick transmutation circle. I placed my hands over the transmutation circle and in a flash of yellow light there rested a guitar.

"There you go, Rin. A USA '70 Stratocaster Fender guitar color #2 lake placid ble with black accessories." Rin's face was priceless. One day as we were walking around New York we walked passed a guitar shop owned by a friend of mine. I noticed she was gawking at the '70 stratocaster. So I went up to my buddy and got a cheap one. My job didn't pay enough to get her that one but it was a fullerton and still made a noise. I acually had saved enough money to buy it for her. I played drums and violin. So I might make a violin but well.

"Jack got the notes and sketches when he started his job at Fender. I had to do this before I forgot." It mad me feel sad when ever I thought of Jack. I missed him. We are only three years apart. But we had our share of fights. He was an asshole and I am a bitch. Now he is simply gone and I'm alone without someone who truly knows my past. But I still have Rin. My baby sister almost.

I stared at Rin getting impaitent as I watched her stare in awe at it.

"Well, dipshit you gonna give 'er a whirl." I said with a smile.

"Tuned?"

"Rin,sigh do I ever half-ass ANYTHING." I said with loads of sarcasim. Believe me I half ass almost everything I do if I don't like it. I even half assed most of my tests and still passed with A's. Shocking, huh? And I wasn't even In class most of the time.

"oh, har ass cough" she replied making me roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, here." I said pulling out a small ass (as small as ed...grrr) amp about the size a a brick. She took it in her hands and smiled at me. I pulled out a cigarette (don't ask where they were... no where gross) and whipped out my lighter and lit that sucker and in a flash put my lighter away. I worked at a bar, lighter tricks are handy for tips! "I made that with the walkie talkie and a few other random items." I said exhaling the smoke.

Suddenly she grabbed my cigarette and put it out on a tree. " How are you going to get better if you smoke!" She yelled as I stared wide eyed at what she just did. Her face burned with anger (poor cigarette." and I just burst out laughing again. Suddenly out of now where she played a loud F sharp chord and made me jump up.

"Come on Vash, we'd better go"

"Wait," I grasped her shirt to stop her." I feel really tired." After getting up so much I felt so tired. I was hunched over with my hand on mu thigh. ( the left one of course...the only on e I have left!) I heard her sigh. "Fine, I'll help you." she groaned slightly. She stood for a moment then her face went bright and she got on the ground and clapped her hands and made a guitar case. She gentle placed the guitar in it and slung the straps of the case over her shoulder. She crouched down and wrapped her arm around my back and placed her hand below my breast. I tried to stand up but I strated to shake and fell on my ass.

I think the last thing I heard was rin mutter SHIT and I was out. Into the black abyss of a dreamless sleep.


End file.
